


Slip

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgard, Bickering, Come as Lube, Fisting, Gentleness, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Thor (2011), Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: Loki takes one of Thor’s hands in his own, regarding it contemplatively and lightly tangling their fingers together to feel the way they drag against his skin.“You asked if I had ever imagined your fist inside me. I had given it little thought until then, but I have since imagined it often. Iwantit.”





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateMetro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMetro/gifts).



> Back when I wrote [Inch Deep With Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344120) I included a brief reference to fisting and, ever since, I had it in the back of my mind that I might still write a short fic on it. I told myself that if anyone read the aforementioned fic and happened to comment expressing a desire for it then I’d definitely have to give it a go; so, KateMetro, this is totally _your_ fault :D ♥

“I have been thinking,” says Loki, “about something you said last week.”

It comes out more breathy than he’d intended, but he is so intensely and deliciously full of Thor’s cock that it is difficult to speak otherwise.

“Thinking?” Thor echoes.

It is possible that Loki should have brought this up at an earlier point in the evening given that Thor appears to be having trouble keeping up with even the simplest of conversations. Then again: it is hardly his fault that Thor is terrible at multi-tasking.

Loki slows the undulation of his hips where he is riding him to a languorous grind and hopes it will prove less distracting.

“Yes, Thor. Thinking. It’s a useful skill, you might try it sometime.” Thor’s palms are warm and anchoring at Loki’s waist; Loki takes one of Thor’s hands in his own, regarding it contemplatively and lightly tangling their fingers together to feel the way they drag against his skin. “You asked if I had ever imagined your fist inside me. I had given it little thought until then, but I have since imagined it often. I _want_ it.”

The hand that remains on Loki’s hip tightens momentarily and Thor’s expression flits from bewilderment to surprise to heated interest in quick succession.

“Ah,” Thor says, still looking up at him with wide-eyed wonder. “I confess that I hadn’t given it much thought either, but at the time it seemed -- feasible.” He watches as Loki encircles his wrist with his fingers, or at least attempts to, and then slides them upward to the widest part of Thor’s hand with a pleased and thoughtful hum. “Now, I am not so convinced.”

“Are you saying that you don’t believe I can take it?” Loki says petulantly, halting the motion of his hips. “Because I can quite assure you that I _could_ , actually. I have taken four of your fingers, have I not? I am taking your cock so very well, am I not? And yet you doubt me all the same.”

“Loki,” Thor says soothingly, cocking his head with the warmest of smiles. He draws Loki down to him with gentle hands, though Loki feigns a level of annoyance beyond that which he truly feels; lifts his chin defiantly to refuse Thor’s kiss and coolly holds his gaze. Thor apparently sees the hint of a smile that Loki tries his best to hide, for he looks at him far too knowingly and with open amusement. “I am sorry for doubting you, brother,” he murmurs, playing along. “What would you have me do to earn your forgiveness?”

Loki pretends to think on it, idly shifting his weight back into the cradle of Thor’s hips until Thor’s breath catches.

“Give me what I want,” Loki smirks, lifting Thor’s chin with two fingers and rocking forth to bring their mouths together.

This time, when Loki moves backward once more, Thor holds Loki’s hips in place and thrusts up slowly to meet him. Loki’s breath leaves him in a rush, molten pleasure surging along his spine. Thor does it again, and again, until Loki can focus on nothing but the exquisite slide of Thor’s cock where he’s stretched open and slick to accommodate it.

“And what is that?” Thor asks him at last, biting gently at Loki’s bottom lip and then sucking at it to soothe.

“I will take your whole hand inside me tonight,” Loki says in return, breathless with the heady realisation that his words might imminently be brought to fruition. He mouths at Thor’s jawline, relishing the scrape of stubble there. “And I don’t intend to come until I do.”

Stroking his hands down over Loki’s back, Thor gives a nod of agreement.

Loki could demand that they begin right away, knowing full well that Thor would agree to it immediately with a pathetically lovestruck expression, but then of course he would look so terribly sad and longing and be all achingly, dripping-on-the-bed hard throughout whilst trying to pretend otherwise. On the one hand it would be ever so fun, and Thor would be so lovely to look upon in his desperation, but the last thing Loki needs is for his brother to be distracted by his own desires when he should be focusing the entirety of his attention on pleasuring Loki.

No, it will not do: Thor’s needs must be adequately taken care of before they begin.

“It would be delightfully filthy, don’t you think,” Loki says, voicing his train of thought aloud as he lazily meets each of Thor’s measured thrusts, “if you spilled inside me first?” The idea had not occurred to him previously, but now that he has envisioned it he _craves_ it. “For all that we have oil to aid us, a little something extra to slick the way would not go amiss.”

Thor exhales unsteadily; his eyes are dark, hazy with lust. “If that is what you want,” he says, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, “then you shall certainly have it.”

He is so easily won over when it comes to Loki getting what he wants, and Loki quietly adores him for it. Taking Thor’s face in both hands, Loki leans in to kiss him deeply.

On drawing back, he rises up on his knees until Thor’s cock slips free wetly, making them both wince.

“Go on then,” Loki says airily in response to Thor’s questioning look, affecting a sigh. “You may have me however you wish.”

He is upright one moment and on his back the next as Thor happily tumbles them both over onto the sheets. Thor slides one of Loki’s ankles up over his well-muscled shoulder, spreading him open, and promptly sinks his cock deep inside him again with an eagerness that makes Loki’s stomach flip.

“I should have known that you were getting bored of being on top,” Thor says with a smile that suggests he thinks himself terribly clever. He pulls back momentarily, inch by glorious inch, and then thrusts home with a satisfied hum. “You must have accomplished at least five minutes of effort today, how exhausted you must be.”

“That is _not_ \-- ” Loki says in scandalised tones, hitting Thor’s back with one fist for his impertinence, “I was being _nice_ to you, you detestable, ungrateful -- ”

Thor cuts him off by pressing their mouths together, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. It is certainly an effective distraction: Loki accepts it without question and, for as long as Thor’s tongue is in his mouth, he entirely forgets their quarrel.

“It was merely a jest,” Thor tells him when they part, still fucking Loki open with steady, rhythmic strokes.

“You are very -- _ah_ \-- very rude.”

Loki unhooks his heel from Thor’s shoulder and lets it drop down, dragging his knees along Thor’s sides as though he could pull him in deeper that way.

“ _Am_ I,” Thor replies, eyes bright with mirth.

From there, Thor braces himself on his hands and sets about having Loki so thoroughly that Loki half expects to be driven through the bed to the floor beneath.

“Oh _gods_ , yes, fuck me,” Loki gasps, clawing at the broad expanse of Thor’s back and holding him close.

He works one hand into Thor’s hair and clutches it firmly within his grip, tugging lightly and feeling a shudder run through Thor’s body in response. Thor thrusts into him so hard that Loki has to throw an arm out behind himself, slamming his palm against the headboard with a groan.

Thor is a storm like this, fierce and magnificent and all-encompassing, and Loki merely _takes_ until at last Thor presses his face to Loki’s neck, panting hotly; spills inside him with a bitten-back whimper of relief so hopelessly arousing that Loki’s hips jerk unbidden, his cock a hard brand where it lies untouched against his stomach.

Exhaling slowly, Loki allows his knees to fall open in a lazy sprawl as Thor presses a trail of languorous kisses down the side of Loki’s neck, his cock still fully sheathed inside him as he begins to soften. Despite the fact that he has yet to come, it nevertheless feels good to breathe deeply and bask in the lazy, relaxed atmosphere that follows Thor’s climax. He is in no hurry.

“I do hope you still intend to follow through on your promises made,” Loki tells him with a sigh of satisfaction as Thor ducks his head to tweak the hard peak of Loki’s nipple with his teeth.

“Of course,” Thor says, his smile warm when he lifts his head to look at him. His voice becomes low and beseeching, a playful tease: “But please, brother, won’t you permit me a few more moments between your thighs? I cannot bear to part from you yet.”

He pulls back slowly, almost to the tip, but then sinks deep again as his spending begins to leak out where they are joined.

“Mm. I will allow it,” Loki says, luxuriating in it, stretching his arms above his head where he lies upon the pillows.

Pleasure laps at him in a rhythm like sea waves over sand as Thor rocks steadily against him. One of Thor’s palms strokes down over Loki’s stomach and then gently fits around his cock, giving him a couple of easy strokes. From there, his hand continues downward, the pad of one finger teasing at his tender rim.

“Do you think you can take this?” Thor asks softly, applying a light pressure.

It takes Loki a moment to understand what it is that Thor intends. “Yes. _Yes_ , do it.”

It is a tight squeeze, Thor’s finger nudging inside Loki’s hole alongside the girth of his cock, but by the Norns it is wonderful. Loki lets out a shuddering breath as it breaches him, come-slick and filthy and stretching him wide.

“Another?” Thor murmurs against his ear, knees digging into the mattress as he kneels between Loki’s thighs, putting space between them to more easily manoeuvre his hand.

Loki nods as Thor’s mouth finds his, moaning softly against Thor’s lips as another finger is added. Thor toys with him, crooking his fingertips slightly and running his thumb along Loki’s slick rim until he is near-trembling with want.

“Enough,” Loki says at last, prodding at Thor’s arm so that he will withdraw, “I want _more_.”

Thor’s cock is fully hard again when he reluctantly pulls out, apparently quite ready to go another round without ever having gone soft, but it is entirely of his own foolish doing and thus Loki has little sympathy for him. He will have to wait; Loki will be sure to find use for it later.

Reaching for the jar of oil at the bedside, Thor unstops it and pours a small pool of it into the hollow of his palm. Gods but his hands are _huge_ , the weighty little glass vessel engulfed by the size of them. Loki makes himself comfortable where he lies upon his back, pushing a pillow beneath his hips, and tries to refrain from openly panting with want.

“How convenient, Loki, that you should choose to do this in _my_ bed,” says Thor, dragging two oil-dripping fingers down over Loki’s hole and then slipping them easily inside. Oil and come slide wetly down the cleft of Loki’s arse, dampening the pillow beneath.

“It was mere coincidence,” Loki sighs with a flutter of his eyelashes, though it was nothing of the sort.

Thor gives him a sceptical look, clearly amused, and slots a third finger alongside the previous two without preamble.

“How good you feel inside,” Thor murmurs then, sounding awestruck, as though shocked by it all over again despite being inside him mere moments ago.

Pushing deep, he twists his fingers in a slow, sweeping movement. Loki moans, fingers grasping at the sheets.

“Give me another,” Loki demands. “You know I can take it, you have already -- _fuck_ , yes.”

Thor moves carefully to bend down and kiss him, and then nuzzles at Loki’s neck to make him shiver.

“You can have them all,” Thor murmurs, for he has indeed tucked his thumb beneath his fingers and coaxed the tips of all five carefully inside. “Since you are so greedy for it.”

“Oh, yes,” Loki says, “fuck me, I want it, I _want_ you to.”

Moving his fingers in neat, shallow little thrusts that make Loki’s toes curl, Thor frowns at him.

“Have patience,” he admonishes, firm but not unkind. “I will not move hastily and see you hurt.”

Loki presses his lips together in a thin line, frustrated and wanting, but Thor is correct. Regardless, there would be no enticing his brother otherwise. Loki draws one hand smoothly up over his cock, open-palmed, losing himself in the pleasure he can take from the gentle pressure of it in combination with Thor’s clever fingers.

“Are you quite certain,” murmurs Thor, tripping the pad of one finger over Loki’s prostate, “that you don’t yet want to come?”

“No,” Loki says, though it takes some effort. His cock spills a lazy glut of precome onto his belly as Thor’s fingers traverse the same path once again, and he cannot hold back his quiet groan. “Not yet, and do not tempt me.”

It would be so _easy_ for Thor to bring him to completion now, and Loki almost wavers. It will be so much more intense for waiting, though, he can feel it: he wants to take Thor’s hand when he is mindlessly desperate for it, wants to hold back and draw it out until his whole body is alight with pleasure. He is well on his way already.

“Are you sure?” says Thor, his voice light and cajoling and full of charm. He mouths at Loki’s neck, along his collarbones. He does however quell the deliberate stroking of his fingertips, going back to the shallow pulsing movements that aren’t quite so shocking in their intensity. “How stunning you are when you spill for me. I could make you feel so _good_.”

“Stop it,” Loki says with a breathless huff of laughter, aimed in part at Thor’s teasing and in part at the way Thor places feather-light kisses over his ribs where Loki is most sensitive and ticklish. “Do as you are told.”

Thor grins at him and brings their mouths together briefly. When he moves to sit back again, Loki lifts his chin and chases the movement, demanding more. Thor takes no convincing, parting his lips with a satisfied little grunt of pleasure as Loki licks between them and relaxes into the lazy, pleasurable back-and-forth of their kiss.

“I think -- it will not take much more for me to fit my fist inside you,” Thor says at last, his lips reddened and kiss-bitten when they finally part.

He is pressed deep enough now that Loki can feel the ridges of Thor’s knuckles fitted snugly against his rim. Loki cannot help but tense slightly in anticipation but wills himself to relax as he gives a dazed nod. He has never felt so stretched open, so lusciously full.

“I’m ready,” Loki says. “Do it.”

Thor pulls back slightly so that only the tips of his fingers remain inside, giving him enough range of movement to reach for the oil again. He drizzles it directly over his hand this time, sheets be damned, and Loki aches with the need to be filled further; to finally, finally come after holding off for so long. His whole body is thrumming with covetous, wanton desire.

“Oh,” Loki says shakily, voice soft, as Thor presses against him gently. His hand is so large, and Loki is so slight, and perhaps he isn’t quite so ready as he had envisioned; perhaps it will always remain just out of reach. “Oh, I am not certain I am able.”

“Hush. You can,” Thor says gently, and when Thor looks at him so, and speaks to him so sweetly, Loki thinks he could do just about anything. “You _can_ ,” Thor reiterates, holding his gaze. He works him open with care, his fingers pressed as deep as they will go. “Do you want this?”

Loki breathes deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. “Yes.”

He shifts his hips against Thor’s hand, bears down against him with another slow exhale and suddenly Loki _yields_ with a surprised, shuddering moan that almost drowns out Thor’s soft and tremulous little sigh of _Loki_.

At first Loki thinks he is coming, for he feels a shockwave of pleasure so strong that he is sure that it has to be the first moment of orgasm before he falls hurtling over the edge. Somehow, though, he isn’t coming at all, and feels precariously balanced for so many long seconds; so close to spilling and overwhelmed at every sensation. His whole body feels as though it is screaming for more and less at the same time and it’s so _much,_ it hurts but it doesn’t, it is too much and it’s glorious and he hasn’t ever felt so vulnerable as he does now with Thor inside him so fully.

“Do not move, do not breathe, just _don’t_ ,” Loki gasps.

He cannot think, his throat so tight that he can barely breathe either. His heart pounds in his chest with such vigour that for a moment it is all he can focus on.

Swallowing, Thor gives a succinct nod; remains wide-eyed and utterly still.

“All right,” Loki says breathlessly after a few moments to calm himself, “do it, please, I need more, I -- ”

Thor pushes forth ever so slightly, turning his hand a fraction as he goes. The knuckle of his thumb rubs so perfectly and spectacularly over Loki’s prostate that everything flashes white; Loki slaps one hand over his own mouth to keep from shouting as he comes harder than he can ever remember, spilling and spilling untouched.

“Oh,” Thor says, sounding awestruck.

Loki is only dimly aware of Thor’s exclamation as a delightful series of aftershocks pulse through his body. He feels bowled over by the force of his orgasm, rendered speechless.

“Er,” Loki says once the waves of pleasure have subsided enough that he can finally attempt full sentences again. There are teeth marks in his hand, he realises faintly, where he bit down on it to quieten himself. “That was very, _very_ good.”

He feels utterly, wonderfully spent and so relaxed upon Thor’s large and comfortable bed that he could fall asleep in no time at all. Every part of him is warm and lax with pleasure.

“It would seem so,” Thor grins, very carefully keeping his hand still. That is Thor’s _wrist_ that Loki can feel. How truly bizarre. “Do you desire more?”

Loki inhales slowly, sighs happily, and gives him a soft smile that makes Thor’s eyes crease attractively in the corners when he returns it. “Hmm. Not today, I am quite satisfied.”

Thor removes his hand painstakingly slowly, mindful of Loki’s trembling oversensitivity. Loki makes a small noise of discontent as the aching stretch gives way to a shocking feeling of emptiness, but Thor seems to realise exactly what he needs and fits two fingers carefully back inside him to bring him down gently.

Kissing Loki yet again, unhurried and deep, Thor moves his fingers with a gentle momentum before finally pulling free entirely. He wipes his oil-slicked hand on the sheets, then, for they have made quite the mess anyway.

“You are still hard,” Loki muses softly, his voice lethargic and slow. How handsome his brother is to look at, golden and virile and strong.

“How could I not be?” Thor says, his eyes bright with good humour, crawling over Loki on his hands and knees and looking down upon him. “I watched you take me so beautifully. You were exceptional, Loki.”

“Was I?” Loki murmurs, and reaches up dreamily to tuck Thor’s hair behind his ear where it falls between them.

Thor touches the pad of his thumb to the corner of Loki’s smiling mouth, open affection in his expression. “It seems I have managed to put you in a very agreeable mood.”

“Perhaps,” Loki says placidly. He reaches for Thor’s cock, pulling his palm down the length of it slowly. Thor ducks his head and gives a shuddering exhale. “Are you going to come upon me, brother? Will you mark me as yours?”

Loki draws his hand back, instead trailing his fingers lazily through the streaks of come already decorating his stomach and hipbones, arching his back alluringly. He has little energy for anything else, but Thor is easily pleased.

Taking himself in hand, Thor looks at him in wonder. He tugs at his cock with a punishing grip, apparently in no mood to draw out his pleasure further.

Loki watches him, appreciating the sight before him and duly captivated.

“Loki,” Thor says, voice deep and on the verge of a growl.

Pushing the head of his cock through the pool of Loki’s come that sits in the dip of his navel, Thor rubs against him until he is slick and dripping with it. It clings to his fingers as he strokes himself, the sound of his hand moving slickly over his flesh obscene in the silence of the room.

Even in his current state Loki cannot remain unaffected by such a display. He feels a faint tremor of arousal run through him, tugging pleasantly somewhere deep inside.

Loki cups Thor’s face with one hand and holds his gaze; watches Thor shake apart, spilling his seed onto Loki’s stomach with a quiet groan, stroking at himself in a loose grip until he is entirely spent and has nothing more to give. He is stunning, pink-cheeked with arousal and panting softly.

Letting his hand fall away, Loki blinks up at him drowsily, blissfully serene. His eyes suddenly feel so very heavy that the next time they flutter closed he finds he cannot be bothered to open them again.

“Loki,” Thor murmurs, laughing. He touches gentle fingers to Loki’s cheek, still right there on top of him, and yet he sounds so very far away. “Brother, at least let me clean -- ”

Loki doesn’t hear the rest of Thor’s words, already drifting effortlessly into a most restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Obvs when Loki wakes up he is being cuddled by Thor, who has cleaned him off and covered him with a soft and fluffy blanket :’) Also: yes, yes, I am a wet & messy cliché by this point, I know. I’ve loved writing some Thor POV recently, but apparently I’ve missed my Loki POV too as Loki is such a delightfully spoiled brat in this one. Who _doesn’t_ want their fisting with a side of bickering though?


End file.
